Insanity
you dare mock my great name Appearance Light gray skin with patches of gray on her arms, cheeks, legs, back, and the tops of her feet. She wears a v-neck sleeveless light gray crop top with fingerless dark gray silk gloves that reach up almost all the way to her shoulders. She wears loose fitting gray pants that go a little past the knees, and black boots that reach up halfway to her knees. She has three white feathers are tucked behind her right ear. Personality Her personality is a huge bottle filled with so many things it’s always ready to explode. She stands up for what is right but sometimes retreats back into the shadows in fear. She is gullible but is also skeptical of some things. Hates it when people generalize things, or stereotype stuff, or are rude to those “lower” than them. Protects the weak, and is defensive. Is snarky in some circumstances, but is really caring and will stand up for you if you fall. Worries that she’s being too teasing a lot and is afraid she will be rejected and lose friends. Tries to keep the peace but can explode. Tries to keep her anger tame, in case she hurts someone, which she never wants to do, but if she hates the person enough she will be the saltiest smart-mouthed bean you have ever met. Tries to stay on the bright side and be a good role model. History Insanity as originally a statue resembling a human, and was crafted from diorite made for Necromancer. Necro decided to animate her, and power was placed in Insanity and she joined the gods. However, soon a tiny piece inside of her felt as though the deities were rejecting her, but it was mostly Ekalt, the evil griffin king’s doing. She gathered her armies and struck against them all, with Ekalt controlling her like a puppet, to which she lost. Insanity regained control of herself and cursed Ekalt to never sleep and get chased by all of his nightmares. She knew it wasn’t her fault, but she hated what she had done. A few days after she cursed Ekalt, she went into hiding in the caves underneath her castle. Necromancer, being that one spiffy fossil lady, found her while searching for fossils, and convinced her to join society again. Insanity agreed, since Necromancer was technically her creator. After a few hundred years, she became a symbol of peace and kindness. Many are still wary of her and keep their distance, just in case. This probably explains why Necro is Insanity’s legal guardian. Tihthur A small world which is inhabited by mythical creatures in every habitat you can imagine and can’t imagine, and a gray stone castle whose spires reach to the clouds; it is bathed in warmth and light. There are four temples surrounding the castle- one for fire and hope that she can keep the family together and not burn down stuff and get droughts, one for mythical creatures, one for the weak so you can pray nothing bad happens to you and stuff, and the fourth and most important is one to all of the deities, which is also the tallest. Relationships Necromancer- Bengal- Hurricane- Tecuani- Lithii- Ekalt- Trivia *fears spiders by a lot Gallery //spam those GvE images Category:Female Category:Goddess Category:Forumer